


乳

by Anyonghee



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonghee/pseuds/Anyonghee





	乳

*R18,有乳，注意避雷  
你看你坦胸露乳的像个什么样子。金南俊一边含住乳头一边口齿不清地说。金泰亨无语地打了他一下，你还有脸说我。金南俊依然脸不红心不跳且口齿不清，你自己让奶子长出来的，关我什么事？

好吧。可这胸前的两坨真不是他自己想长出来的——罪魁祸首是田柾国。这个毛小子，金泰亨想，生日许的什么狗屁愿望。其实今早起来照镜子时金泰亨的下巴是掉到了地上的。他不可置信瞪大眼睛看着镜子里长出了乳房的自己并发出了一声尖叫。闵玧其刚想进洗手间，就听到他的哀嚎——然后就看到了这样一个场景——金泰亨大张着嘴点着自己过于突兀的乳房。

田柾国把奶吸得一滴不剩，金泰亨乳头都红肿起来。刚才类似于涨奶的感觉真是……金泰亨不好意思开口。田柾国兴奋得头脑发昏，吸完了还恋恋不舍地去蹭两个乳房。金泰亨突然烦躁起来，推开田柾国就扣上睡衣扣子闷闷不乐地坐在盥洗台上，两条腿晃荡着。一方面是因为难堪，一方面是因为气愤。

田柾国把他抱起，放到了床上。对不起嘛，哥……金泰亨最不能忍的是田柾国的撒娇。他无奈地拍拍田柾国的头，去洗漱吧，十点还要上班。

——

等到上车时，所有人都看到了金泰亨那过于抢眼的巨乳。除了田柾国，一个个投来的目光都十分奇怪。闵玧其也把头扭到了一边。泰亨，你的胸……？金南俊奇怪又渴望地盯着他的胸，怎么回事？金泰亨给他的回答是一个白眼，田柾国。

金南俊诧异，关柾国什么事？田柾国看不过去，把他拉到旁边悄声说：我许的愿望。金南俊愣了一下，之后又忽地拉住田柾国，手感怎么样？眼里充满了欲望。特别棒。田柾国无不陶醉地说，可惜他再不让我摸了。金南俊若有所思地点点头。

朴智旻又把田柾国拉到旁边，泰亨怎么回事？你把他怎么了？田柾国苦笑，我许的愿望，实现了。朴智旻惊奇地看看他，行啊小子，挺神啊你。过奖。田柾国眼底是掩饰不住的得意。哥，要吃就快点，明天就不见了。狡黠。

——

进了更衣室，金泰亨觉得十分不自然。他命令所有人都转过身去，不许转身！不许偷看！他羞红了脸。大家也倒听话，一个个背过身去各做各的。

可当他刚刚脱下上衣，身后就有一双不安分的手缠了过来。他慌忙想摆脱开那双手，却忽视了另外的几双手。有一双手摸到了他的胸；有一双手摸到了他的小腹；有一双手摸到了他的下身；有一双手摸到了他的嘴巴上。他唔唔叫着反抗，却徒劳无功。闵玧其更加捂紧了他的嘴，别叫，你想让所有工作人员都看见你的身体吗？别……金泰亨终于挤出一个字。那就别叫，乖乖让我们……闵玧其没有再说下去，但所有人心知肚明。金泰亨只好含泪答应。

金南俊是最得寸进尺的那个。他摸他的胸摸到爱不释手，这胸真适合你。他边往他耳边吹气，一边大力揉胸。金南俊努力回忆着自己视频收藏夹里的黄片男主的动作大力揉胸。很快就有乳汁渗出来，金南俊弯下腰舔了个遍。他不止喝奶还要咬乳头，惹得金泰亨不住颤栗。朴智旻在一边看得嫉妒，南俊哥，给我们留点。会的，知道。金南俊头也不抬。

于是朴智旻就把手指往金泰亨的股沟探去。金泰亨又一阵颤栗。朴智旻手指冰凉，而金泰亨被撩得浑身燥热。哦？朴智旻突然发出一声意味不明的疑问，泰亨出水真快。金泰亨拍拍他的手，示意他闭嘴。闵玧其把手指塞进了金泰亨嘴里，舔。金泰亨认命地舔。金南俊偏偏作恶，不轻不重地扯了一下他还在冒奶的乳头。呻吟一下子就出来了。

泰亨不乖。朴智旻把干涩的手指插进金泰亨的后穴，金泰亨疼得皱紧眉头。田柾国举着相机对着金泰亨，哥，看镜头。摆上了纯洁无害的笑容。朴智旻用力插了他一下，他就睁大了眼睛。乳头上的乳汁也显得淫乱。田柾国拍了好几张就坐到了旁边——把机会让给哥哥们。拍立得的照片很快就打印出来，上面尽是淫乱的情景。田柾国的嘴角疯狂上扬，裆里也鼓鼓囊囊。

郑号锡蹲下来，在金泰亨的小腹上留下吻痕。明晃晃的十分显眼。金泰亨不得不扭动着身体。金硕珍亲吻他的脖子，却没有留下太过显眼的痕迹。呀，泰亨啊，金硕珍放开他，你真是人间美味。

可不是嘛。郑号锡在一边帮腔，吃多少次也不会腻呢。

朴智旻终于完成了扩张。他把性器撸了撸就放了进去。后穴已经在汩汩冒水，终于得到满足的金泰亨轻叹一口气。闵玧其也终于抽出手指。他拍开金南俊的手，示意揉胸的人现在变成了自己。金南俊也满足地放开了。

闵玧其手上的老茧比金南俊的多一点，粗糙的感觉让金泰亨受不了。双重夹击真的是太恐怖了。他想。朴智旻卯足了劲在他后穴里抽插，水花四溅。乳汁被插得迸发出来，一幅美丽的图画。金南俊和田柾国坐在一起配合着绝美的画面撸管。

等朴智旻和金泰亨双双释放时，金泰亨身上简直不能更加淫乱。他快恨死自己的一天超能力——巨乳真是为他带来许多烦恼。

泰亨的奶子上必须有我的手印。郑号锡强硬地说，是不可拒绝的语气。金泰亨无奈又无力地捧着自己的胸到郑号锡跟前，呐。示意他摸。

自己一个人的愿望居然造福了全团。田柾国感动地抹抹眼泪。  



End file.
